Side By Side
by TwistOfCrazy
Summary: Contest: S.L.N La tomo en brazos, vi como sus ojos centellaban, era la imagen perfecta. Lo escuche susurrar.-Eres nuestro pequeño milagro-, mis ojos escocieron, y no pude evitar llorar. :D Contiene lenguaje soez. Gracias, y Felices Fiestas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Gracias.

"**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"**

**Titulo: **Side By Side.

**Penname: **TwistOfCrazy

**Summary: **La tomo en brazos, vi como sus ojos centellaban, era la imagen perfecta. Lo escuche susurrar.-Eres nuestro pequeño milagro-_, _mis ojos escocieron, y no pude evitar llorar.

**Pareja a Trabajar: **Edward/Bella

**Número de Palabras: **9,541 (Según Microsoft Word)

**Imagen utilizada: **Nº 20, Nieve en Familia

**Canción Utilizada: **Nº 4, I'll Be Home for Christmas - Michael Bubble.

**Frase Utilizada: **Nº 10 Fuiste mi Regalo de Navidad Perfecto.

**Página del Contest:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad _(Sin espacios)_

* * *

><p>Disfrutenlo! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

_Flashback_

_Finales de Noviembre del 2005, la brisa y el frio navideño ya casi se hacía presente en todo su esplendor, aunque en Forks, era casi un fenómeno natural el que así no fuera, la mayoría de los días, eran húmedos y caía una ligera capa de agua._

_Era la última clase del día, había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación, nadie estaba en aquella sala, llena de insectos, y afiches acerca del cuerpo humano, me senté y abrí mi cuaderno, comencé a dibujar. _

_En ese momento escuche que entraba alguien, y por el olor a colonia barata supe que era el profesor Molina, pero…atrás de este, me inundo un olor a Fresas y Fresia, con un toque de lavanda, jamás, había percibido un aroma tan encantadoramente natural, levante mi vista, como hace ya tanto no hacía, y la vi, su melena castaña caía en rizos abundantes, era menuda, curvilínea, y tenía frio, (sonreí), se giro unos 15 centímetros proporcionándome la perfecta vista de sus achocolatados ojos, y sus rosados y prominentes labios. Aquella extraña, pero hermosa chica, me hizo sentir lo que jamás pensé, no la conocía, pero ya sabía que estaríamos juntos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. _

_Camino con paso torpe atrás del profesor, este le indico el único asiento vacío en toda la clase, a mi lado, se sentó como pudo, coloco sus cosas atrás de su silla, saco su ipod y un cuaderno, se disponía a alejarse de la realidad, solo que no lo permití, abrí mi boca con determinación y la salude, sonreí lo más amable y encantador que pude, y en cuanto vi aquella esplendorosa sonrisa, supe que mis días en penumbras habían terminado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ya hace seis años desde aquel día, en mi pecho, se oprimió mi ahora herido y enfadado corazón. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Es qué acaso no me conocía? Yo la amaba con todo mí ser, sin ella no era nada. En el fondo estaba triste, pero mi semblante demostraba enfado, y así es como me sentía, enfadado combinado con dolor, simplemente inaudito, solo Isabella Swan me hacia delirar de aquella y mil maneras más. Sonreí con tristeza. La había visto hace menos de 2 horas, pero de la peor manera, no la había podido besar, abrazar, y decirle lo mucho que la quería, y cuanto la iba a extrañar. Suspire.

_Flashback _

_¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJARNOS? ¡EDWARD CULLEN ES NAVIDAD!, es que acaso ya no te importo, ¿Por qué ahora, por qué TU? ¿Por qué no unos de los miles de empleados que tiene la empresa? Por favor…-no deja de gritar y decir tonterías, quería ir abrazarla y decirle que dejara de decir estupideces, pero ella no me dejaba.-Tus hermanos no van a ir, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO TU SI?, Ahhh, todo encaja, dime, la ZORRA de tu secretaria ¿va a ir?-Mierda.-Bella cariño, quieres calmarte por favor,-NO ME CALMO UN COÑO, RESPONDEME.-mis oídos Señor- Bella, tengo que ir YO, porque soy el encargado de la construcción, es mi Proyecto bebe, no puede ir un empleado por no estar capacitado, además claro que se que es navidad pero lo que pasa es que los interesados en el proyecto curiosamente son ATEOS, no puedo hacer nada, pero te prometo que __"estaré en casa para navidad"__. Mi amor, TE AMO, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ya no eres importante para mí? Tú, señorita de mi vida, eres TODO, sin ti yo ya no existiría, ¿puedes comprender eso?-la abrace por lo que le quedaba de su cintura, (reí), y la atraje hacia mí en un intento de besar esos labios rosados, intento que se fue al caño. _

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Maldito teléfono pensé, aunque nada me hubiese previsto para lo que venía._

_-Adelante contesta-oh Señor, esa sonrisa otra vez, ¡GRACIAS DIOS! Pensé.- ¿Aló?- Hola Edward, ¿Listo? Ya estoy aquí afuera esperando en un taxi.- Ok Tanya en un momento salgo-pero en el momento, en que dije su nombre, Bella me mato con la mirada, me soltó de sopetón y se alejo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, tomo mi pequeño equipaje, abrió la puerta y me indico con un lindo gesto que, ME LARGARA, estaba perdido. Corte la llamada y me acerque a ella. _

_-Que ni se te ocurra el tocarme o siquiera mirarme, solo toma tu estúpida maleta, y lárgate con la ¡ZORRA! De tu secretaria- Pero Bella yo…-Tu nada, solo Vete Cullen.- La mire, me acerque a dejarle un beso en su frente pero se aparto. La observe, estaba enfadada, y en sus ojos veía el dolor.-Bella te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?-no respondió- intente de nuevo el besarla pero fue inútil-Adiós Bella, Las Amo, con toda mi alma.- vi que derramaba una pequeña lagrima, que quito con rabia. Tome mi equipaje y cerré la puerta tras de mí. _

_Me dirigí hacia el taxi, en donde guarde la maleta en la parte de atrás del automóvil, y Tanya me indico que subiera pero yo necesitaba un momento, no podía irme así nada más después de esa pelea. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo, y saque un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta en la que escribí. _

_Querida y Tonta Bella. _

_No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me duele el tener que dejarlos en navidad, sabes que te amo, adoro, y admiro porque eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, Bella no te enfades, te Prometo que "Estaré en casa para Navidad", solo te pido que "Por favor tengas algo de Nieve, Muérdago y regalos bajo del árbol" "La Víspera de Navidad me encontraras, Donde Brille la luz del amor". _

_Solo te pido estés Feliz, porque yo así lo soy, desde el 26 de Noviembre del 2005. _

_Te amo Isabella Cullen_

_Siempre tuyo el Sr. Cullen._

_PD: Sé que en realidad no estás molesta, son solo las hormonas, y sabes algo, te amo aun más por eso. _

_Doble en dos el pequeño pedazo de papel, corrí hacia la puerta y espíe por la ventana, pero ya se había ido. Suspire, me incline e introduje la carta debajo de la puerta. Antes de, la bese, imaginando que eran sus labios, susurrando un "Los Amo". _

_Fin del Flashback_

Suspire una vez más. La extrañaba tanto, me costaba la vida el haberla dejado así. Si no fuera tan terca y cabeza dura.

-Edward, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.-Seguro Tanya, no es nada-no tenía porque saber sobre mi vida privada. Suspire otra vez, creo era la milésima vez que lo hacía en esta hora.

_Señores pasajeros, se les informa que estaremos arribando a la ciudad de "New York" en menos de 10 minutos por lo que se les pide el abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros, esperemos allá sido de su agrado, y que tengan una "Feliz Navidad". Bufe. _

**Bella's POV**

Lo vi salir de la casa, fue y guardo su equipaje, la zorra de su secretaria ni por qué es invierno se podía vestir decentemente, Zorra, volví a pensar. En su hermoso rostro se formo una arruga, fruncía su ceño, quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo, pero entonces ella le hablo. Mi corazón se oprimió, ¿Por qué? Es navidad. Ya había Comenzado el tan esperado llanto, entonces me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, llegue a la cama y me acosté como pude, llore un largo rato, hasta que sentí una patadita en mi vientre, y entonces me acorde de que, lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno para la bebe, ella no merecía esto, ella era solo un pequeño ser, un pequeño retoño del fruto de nuestro amor, pero es que, estas Estúpidas hormonas me tenían como loca. Esa patadita otra vez. Suspire.

-Tienes razón pequeña, no debo estar triste, papi nos ama, ¿Verdad?,-Otra patadita, pero más fuerte esta vez, (Sonreí).-Así es linda. Me sobe la ya prominente (parecía más un globo terráqueo) Tripita. Me levante con pesadez, bostece una o dos veces, y me dirigí a la cocina, ya que mis antojos habían vuelto. Quería, una gran taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y una rebanada de pastel de frutas. Camine hacia mi deseo, cuando divise una pequeña hoja, que claramente habían introducido por la ranura de la puerta, por un instante me asuste de quien pudo haber sido, pero luego me relaje, y sonreí muy ampliamente al ver el contenido.

De mi boca escapo un-Awwww, es tan lindo, como pude ser tan estúpida.-Guarde la cartita en mi bolsillo trasero y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina. Prepare mi merienda y me dirigí a la salita de estar. Coloque la bandeja con la comida en la mesita de café que había y mire el reloj. Eran las 4:30 pm, y él se había ido a la 1:15 pm, aun le quedaban 2 horas de vuelo, lo llamaría a las 7 cuando ya allá llegado al hotel. Sonreí, lo amaba tanto, mi enfado no duro más de una o dos horas.-Eres tan tonta-me dije, prendí la tv y estaban pasando una maratón de mi saga preferida, "Twilight" las tres películas, Estaba entusiasmada, me acomode en el sofá, y ahí me quede por un largo rato.

**Rosalie's POV**

-Anthony Daniel Cullen ven acá- Grite como por quinta vez.-Te vas a lastimar, no hagas eso, Emmett no lo alientes aghhh. Mi sobrino se divertía, no paraba de reír, pero simplemente me daba miedo que resultara lastimado, si su madre se entera me mata.- ¿Tony?-lo llame más calmada.- ¿Shi?-Pequeño ¿quieres helado?, tengo de chocolate- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii CHOTOLATE- Gané. Emmett venía de regreso con un muy feliz Tony- ¿y para mí no hay nada?-lo mire sensualmente-Claro que sí-me acerque puse mi mano atrás de su cabeza, y el juraría que lo iba a besar, pero no, no era así, le di un gran manotazo en la cabezota por no haber ayudado con Tony.- Auch Rose, ¿Por qué demonios…?-No me ayudaste a detener a Tony, lo merecías- Emmett hizo una mueca y dejo a Anthony en el suelo quien se acerco a mí y tiro de mi pantalón.- Ya voy por el helado pequeño, porque no vas a buscar a tu prima Lizzi ¿de acuerdo?-Beno, gacias tita Ros- Le sonreí ampliamente este niño realmente era un encanto.-Corre-lo alenté.

-Te amo-Emmett me giro, y me coloco en frente suyo, tomo mi mejilla en su gran mano y me beso, le correspondí unos segundos, pero luego de aferrarme a su cuello y a su crespo y corto cabello le mordí el labio inferior con toda la fuerza que pude.-Ah ah ah, duele.-Me aleje un poco, lo mire carcajeándome, y cuando paro de quejarse y me miro, corrí hacia él y le robe un casto beso en los labios, para luego salir corriendo, y atrás de mí él persiguiéndome. Cuando al fin me atrapo y me aferro en un fuerte abrazo le dije-Te amo osito-Lo bese con toda la pasión del planeta, pero había un ligero detalle del que no nos dimos cuenta…-Iuuuuuuuu…-dos pequeñas voces gritaban desde el sofá.-Te asco mami-dijo Lizzi-Shi tito oso-ese fue Tony- Iuuuu…-gritaron otra vez. Mire a Emmett quien a su vez me miraba divertido, y sin poder evitarlo rompimos en sonoras carcajadas.

**Edward's POV **

Baje del avión, me dirigí a la zona de equipaje por mi maleta, fue sencillo de encontrarla, por lo que espere a que Tanya buscara la suya, nos revisaron los papeles y el boleto, pasamos a través de la maquina detectora de metales, y al fin pudimos irnos, caía un torrente de nieve, hacía frio, era soportable, pero incomodo. Tanya había pedido que un taxi nos recogiera por lo que ya estaba ahí, nos marchamos hacia el hotel en el que había ella reservado. Al llegar, pude ver que era de gran alto rango, unas, tal vez cuatro estrellas, la navidad se podía respirar, se impregnaba en cada poro de tu piel, la nieve afuera, el calorcito que desprendían las lucecitas colgadas en el techo, en la columnas, el gran árbol, y la chimenea, rodeada de botas, situadas para los regalos que Papa Noel, traería en Noche Buena, Suspire, quería estar en casa. Camine a recepción y me registre, tome mi llave y me disponía a dirigirme a mi habitación cuando una mano me detuvo.- ¿Edward?- ¿Qué pasa Tanya?- Esta Noche, tenemos una reunión con los ingenieros, a las nueve. Maldición pensé. –De acuerdo te veré en el lobby a las 8:50pm.-Sin más me fui directo a mi habitación, sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie.

**Bella's POV**

Sentí una enorme incomodidad en la espalda, me removí en el lugar mullido que estaba, y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el sofá de la sala. Abrí con mucha pesadez los ojos, me los frote un par de veces y mi pequeña princesa hizo acto de presencia.-Que tal preciosa, ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunte a mi barriguita frotándola. Siempre le hablaba, el doctor y los expertos de mis libros decían que era bueno, y que ayudaba a que el bebe reconociera las voces mejor, eso y la música. Me incorpore con lentitud, mire el reloj marcaba las 6:54pm me había quedado dormida, y me perdí gran parte de las películas pero bueno, ya hasta me sabia los diálogos, sonreí. En el momento en que me disponía en ir a ponerme mi pijama, comer e ir a dormir un poco más, sonó el teléfono.

Refunfuñe. Tendría que levantarme. Suspire y camine hacia la mesita en donde reposaba el estruendoso aparato. Levante el auricular y conteste.- ¿Hola?- ¡BELLA!-Oh Alice, no grites, mi oído,-Oh perdón Bellita, lo siento. ¿Cómo estas, tu y mi pequeñita?-Sonreí Alice siempre era tan…como decirlo, ¿Infantil? No, bueno a veces, más bien era como tierna, a su manera, pero lo era, y la amaba por eso. –Bien Alice Gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo están mi cuñado, y mi pequeño Nathan?-Me alegro mucho hermanita, y están bien, emocionados de verte, ¿a qué hora llegas? ¿Ya estas lista? Avísame para ir a buscarte ¿o lo hará Rose?-¿Qué Alice, de qué estás hablando?-¡BELLA!-mi oído, pensé-¿Qué día es hoy?- ¿Miércoles?-Sí Bellita hoy es miércoles, ¿Y qué Fecha?-Mmmm no lo sé Alice, podrías solo decirme y dejar de jugar a las adivinanzas.- ¡BELLA! Hoy es veintiuno (21) de Diciembre, lo que significa que se celebra La llegada del ¡Espíritu de la Navidad! Bella…-Oh Alice es cierto, Habíamos quedado de ir todos a cenar a tu casa, pero ya es muy tarde y me quede dormida por horas…-Bella tranquila, solo ve a bañarte yo llego en menos de 15 minutos.-Ok, ya voy al baño, ¿Alice?-¿Si Bella?- Te amo hermana-¡OH BELLA, YO TAMBIEN!-Si Alice, pero algo que no amo es que me grites en el oído-del otro lado de la línea, carcajadas- Ve a bañarte enseguida llego-Esta bien Pixie- Y acto seguido ambas colgamos, mire el reloj una vez más, marcaba las 7:11pm, tenía que ir a alistarme, me dirigí al baño, busque mi bata, mis utensilios de limpieza y me metí en la ducha, pero antes de hacer todo eso, prendí las luces de la casa, era tan hermoso ver la casa decorada, teníamos un "Frosty" arriba en el techo, un gran árbol con muchos regalos y una estrella brillante en la punta. Las ventanas, arboles, y arbustos del jardín también tenían luces, teníamos siempre en esta época la chimenea encendida, con muchos adornos de santa, también una gran bola de cristal con un pingüino que poseía una bufanda y un gorrito navideño, la tenía desde los 6 años, mi papa me la había regalado. Suspire, mire una vez más a mi alrededor, y mi mirada se poso en el reloj de la pared.-DEMONIOS, Ya es tarde-corrí, o al menos lo intente, pero se me hizo imposible, y un gran peligro, con lo patosa que era, no podía caerme, podía lastimar a mi bebe, pero al fin y al cabo llegue al baño.

**Edward's POV **

Eran las 7:55pm, estaba solo, a oscuras en el cuarto, solo lo iluminaba el televisor encendido, tenía las cortinas cerradas, me levante del sillón y fui hasta el balcón, tire de la tela, y se dejo ver la infinidad de luces y adornos navideños, New York ya era bastante luminoso en la noche, es la gran Manzana, (sonreí) pero con la navidad se convertía en una gran esfera llena de luces y felicidad, y con la gran capa de nieve que había te hacía sentir, en paz, como un niño otra vez, como cuando de pequeño corrías en pijama hacia el gran árbol, esperando encontrar regalos, y el plato de galletas junto con la leche vacios, y esa era la prueba de que Santa había llegado la noche anterior, que se había acordado de ti, y de que habías sido bueno, ese es el mejor sentimiento, que jamás se puede llegar a sentir, aunque nada se le compara con el recuerdo de tu primera navidad con las razones de tu vida. Suspire.

Mire con fastidio el reloj en mi muñeca, 8:05pm, faltaba una hora para la cena con los ingenieros, deje las cortinas abiertas, apague el televisor, encendí las luces y busque mi teléfono celular.

Marque el numero que tan bien me sabia, no necesita siquiera ver las teclas, mis dedos prácticamente bailaban. Un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro…Nada. Suspire. Lo intente otra vez, Un timbre, dos,- ¿Aló?-escuche a Alice al otro lado de la línea, ya reconocía la voz de mi cuñada donde fuera, con su característica vos aguda, (carcajadas)-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?-¡EDWARD! Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás?-Me alegro, yo estoy bien gracias en New York, ya sabes trabajos, ¿Bella está contigo?-Oh, ¿pero estarás aquí para noche buena, cierto? Si esta en el cuarto alistándose iremos a mi casa a cenar, es 21 de diciembre sabes, la llegada del espíritu de la navidad y todo eso…-Claro que si Alice por nada del mundo me perdería esta navidad, y es verdad hoy es veintiuno, se me había olvidado por completo, espero pasen un gran tiempo, me saludas a todos, Y será que ¿puedo hablarle?-¡CLARO QUE PUEDES! Solo dale un minuto para que se termine de arreglar.-Ok Gracias Alice, ¿Cuñadita puedo pedirte un favor?- Claro Eddy, dime ¿Qué sucede?-Bueno Ali, es que quisiera que le pidieras a Bella ir a quedarse unos días en tu casa, ya sabes, tiene 39 semanas, me da miedo que algo suceda y yo no este, ella no podría sola, ¿Podrías cuidármela Alice?-¿Cómo tan solo osas preguntarme tal cosa? ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! ¡ES MI HERMANA! ¡ME ENCANTARIA! Sera genial, la llevare a que termine sus compras navideñas, y compraremos para hacer una gran cena el 24, Solo te pido una cosa, yo cuidare de Bellita y de la mini-princess, solo quiero que estés aquí para navidad ¿puedes hacerme esa promesa?- Alice, eres la mejor, y Por supuesto que te prometo estar en casa para navidad, estoy contando los minutos para que llegue, esta va a ser la mejor navidad que podamos tener.- ¡SIIIIIIII! Gracias Eddy, te adoro hermano,-Y yo a ti duende, y yo a ti- (Carcajadas)- Pero bueno ya te paso a Bella que está aquí enchinchándome, para que le pase el teléfono-Ok Alice gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto- No hay nada de que agradecer, Adiós Eddy-¿Hola?- Me tense al escuchar su voz, ¿estaría molesta aun?- Hola Bella-le dije con dulzura-¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace mucho frio? Te extraño.-como la amaba-Yo también preciosa, y no mucho, estoy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes?, sabes me hacen falta tus abrazos, y tus besos. ¿Cómo van esos antojos? (Reí, sus antojos eran súper extraños, pero siempre terminaba comiendo lo mismo que ella)-Oh Edward, nosotros también extrañamos tus mimos bebe, te amo, ¿Cuándo vuelves? Y bien, hace un rato comí chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y pastel de frutas-Bueno, eso es más normal que el helado de Salmon que querías la otra noche-Me carcajee y ella también lo hizo-NO es mi culpa, además no sabía tan mal admítelo-Ok ok, lo admito, pero bebe ¿helado de Salmon?, es Raro-Es cierto, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tu hija está loca.- ¡Hey! Bueno, en tal caso se parece a la madre.-Oye, eso no es cierto-Sip si lo es- Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero es que con las hermanas que me gasto ¿Cómo no estarlo?-¡_ESO NO ES CIERTO ISABELLA!-_Alice había gritado desde algún lugar de la casa-Auch, Alice estoy embarazada-dijo Bella, por lo que supuse la había golpeado, reí un poco_-Si por eso te di en la cabeza, te aseguro que a mi hermosa sobrina no le importa_.-escuche como Bella gruñía, y regresaba a nuestra conversación-Me pego…-dijo con voz infantil mi pequeña princesa, (Ains, suspiros) supuse por su tono que estaba haciendo un puchero.-Oh pequeña, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que valla, y le enseñe a la Pixie con quien no meterse?-Shiii- balbuceo otra vez-_Ja, inténtalo Cullen-_Esa fue Alice, reí, nuestra familia sí que era especial-No, ¿sabes que me haría sentir mejor?-¿Qué?-Que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, abrazándome y haciendo esos circulitos en mi estomago-su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mi corazón se oprimió como nunca antes- Lo sé pequeña, sabes que es lo que más quisiera estar haciendo, pero solo son dos días, te prometo que no será nada mas-Es mucho…- Lo sé pero es trabajo…-Al diablo con el trabajo- Jajaja, y cómo te compro los chocolates que tanto te gustan, o los juguetes, o los libros, y como pago la casa, las cuentas, y todo eso preciosa…-le pregunte en tono burlón-Viviremos de limosna, o no mejor, te prostituiremos-Se me abrió la boca en grande, quedo como una perfecta O-No no…eso, está claro que pagarían millones por un minuto contigo mi vida pero no lo soportaría, por lo que, terminaríamos cantando villancicos en los parques, pero al menos estaríamos juntos…-¡Awww! Ella era la más tierna y encantadora mujer del planeta.- ¿Sabes que eres una ternurita? Y que lo que más quiero en este instante es besar tus labios, Te amo-Yo te amo aun mas, y quisiera que así fuera-Son solo dos días-Es mucho…mi amor, ya me tengo que ir la duende me está jalando el brazo y si no me voy me lo sacara, TE AMO EDWARD, TE AMO, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, y el más tierno y te amoadoro, oh por cierto, esa carta fue hermosa, ¿Podrías ser más perfecto? Si tal vez, conociéndote podrías, te amo llámame ¿Si?, te mandare un mensaje en la noche, te amo ¿lo sabes?- Claro que lo sé preciosa ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y tú eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida, eres TODO absolutamente TODO para mi, te amo, cuídate y cuídame a los niños, que con Emmett no se sabe, (Risas) Te amo, y tu eres la que es perfecta, y esa carta es solo una pequeña prueba de mi amor por ti, así que cúmpleme esa petición, Ten un poco de Nieve, Muérdago, y Regalos bajo el árbol, que en la Víspera de Navidad me encontraras en donde brilla la luz del amor. Te Adoro Bella.-Yo mas a ti Edward, Adiós.-Adiós-Cortamos.

¡LISTO!, Ahora sí que podía sentirme feliz, mi esposa era la mejor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, y ahora puedo admitir que eran solo las hormonas. Me levante con una sonrisa enorme como la del "Gato de Cheshire", mire mi reloj, faltaban 10 para las nueve, gire, busque mi saco, mis llaves, el teléfono, la billetera, y muchas otras cosas, y estuve listo para la cena con los ingenieros, después de esa llamada nada podía salir mal. Sería una buena noche. Me coloque el abrigo y Salí por la puerta, iría a esperar a mi secretaria y los invitados, y con suerte podría regresar antes a casa.

Ojala. Aunque siendo navidad, es más fácil en esta época, esperar Milagros, que la probabilidad de esperar encontrar un taxi en New York City.

**Bella's POV **

Alice, me había convencido de pasar unos días en su casa, en este momento nos dirigíamos a la misma, con un par de maletas, con ropa, pijamas, champú, y otras cosas.

Íbamos en su camioneta nueva, de color como anaranjado rojizo, de la marca Volvo, era de esperar, toda la familia, prefería esa marca en cuanto a autos seguros, y modernos, claro que cuando de rapidez se trataba, su porche amarillo hacia acto de presencia. La mire, hablaba rápido, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino, con tacos de color negro, y un saco del mismo color que los tacones, su cabello, hoy más largo y de un color negro más claro, estaba en ondas, y caía a la altura de su hombro. Estaba Hermosa, pero ella siempre lo estaba.

-Entonces, ¿Qué Dices?-¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué cosa?- Huy Bella, ¿Dónde estabas?, Sobre que podíamos comprarle a mamá y a papá, Claro habría que hablar con Rose, pero de seguro ella estará de acuerdo con lo que elijamos.-Oh Cierto, tienes razón, pero no se me ocurre nada, cuando lleguemos podemos hablarle de eso.-Tienes razón, y cómo vas a quedarte conmigo estos dos días, tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar, mañana iremos de compras, porque me dijiste que no habías terminado las compras navideñas, entonces mañana iremos, claro, que no muchas horas, por tu estado, pero lo haremos todo rápido. –Ok Alice, respira o te vas a ahogar.-Tranquila Bella.-Esta bien-voltee mi vista hacia la enorme casa blanca en frente de mi, estaba hermosa decorada, tenia luces en todas las ventanas, en los arbustos y árboles del jardín delantero, como tampoco pudo el techo salvarse, que estaba repleto de luces en forma de pequeñas bolitas de cristal, un enorme muñeco de nieve en el jardín hecho por mi querido sobrino, con un sombrero, bufanda, y nariz de zanahoria, cortesía de Alice. Estaba Hermosa la casa.-Alice ¡Wow! Esta preciosa, ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? si hace tan solo dos días que te vine a visitar-Oh Bella, deberías de conocerme, soy rápida, además Jazz me ayudo mucho, y Nathan hizo su parte, hacer ese muñeco no fue fácil sabes, casi muere aplastado por una bola gigante de nieve. (Risas)-Oh mi pequeño soldado- Ella puso cara de ensoñación, Jasper y Nathan eran su existencia.-Si, pero bueno vamos ya o moriremos congeladas, espera y te ayudo, no vayas a bajarte sola escuchaste Isabella-Si mamá-Muy bien-.

La Duende, por increíble que parezca me ayudo a bajar, pequeña pero matona, (Reí), saco las maletas, y entramos dentro. Ya todos habían llegado, y lucían estupendos, dignos de la navidad, parecían ángeles, pero uno en especial, un pequeño caballerito andante con cabello cobrizo y mirada esmeralda. Que corría hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas, claro lo que le permitían sus cortas piernecitas, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un tierno rojo.

-¡MOMI!-¡MI PEQUEÑO!-Anthony la luz de mis ojos llego hasta a mí y se aferro a mis piernas con mucha fuerza, no estábamos acostumbrados a estar separados un día era la eternidad, hubiese querido cargarlo y tenerlo en mis brazos, estrecharlo y llenarlo de besos hasta que riera y ya no pudiera resistir, pero mi otra razón de vida me lo impedía, mi tripa era enorme, y ya no podía, estaba muy incómoda.- Momi, te estañe muto- Oh mi cielo, yo te extrañe mucho más- Alice se acerco, y cargo a Tony, lo puso a mi altura, y él se acerco y dejo un estruendoso beso mojado en mi mejilla. En la habitación, se lleno de muchos, ahhh que hermoso, muchas bromas y risas. Emmett se me acerco y saludo, me abrazo muy fuerte, besando mi mejilla, pero Tony no estaba de acuerdo con eso-¡NO! MOMI MIA- grito el pequeñín aferrándose con dificultad a mi cuello. Todos reventaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Luego de muchos más besos por parte de Tony, se fue a jugar con sus primos, pude saludar a mis cuñados, a Rose, a mi suegros y a mis padres. Hablamos un rato sentados en la sala, mientras Alice, Esme y Renée servían la cena.

Al terminar de comer, y luego de hablar, y bromear por unas horas más todos se fueron. La pequeña Lizzi, se había quedado dormida después de una larga sesión de juegos por parte de sus primos, Emmett la llevaba en sus brazos, Rose cargaba con sus cosas, mis padres fueron los últimos en despedirse, mamá prometió que llamaría mañana para ayudarnos a hacer las compras navideñas. Cuando al final todos se fueron, Alice recogió la mesa y los vasos, lavo los platos y limpio la gran cocina, Jazz, llevo a los niños a recoger los juguetes y a prepararse para dormir. Yo me sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada, estaba sentada en la mecedora de la sala, con una taza de té mirando por la gran ventana, todas las casas del vecindario estaban decoradas a lo grande, y eran hermosas, se sentía paz y armonía, solo faltaba mi querido Edward. Suspire.

-¿Momi?-mire al lugar donde estaba mi hijo, y le sonreí, vestía su pijama, de algodón con dibujos de renos, y pequeños Santa Claus, se veía adorable, su cabello rebelde como el de su padre, se frotaba sus ojitos, y en su mano derecha tenía su muñeco preferido.- ¿Qué ocurre mi cielo?-no pudo domi momi- Oh mi vida, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene el bebe más pechocho del planeta?-intente cargarlo cosa que fue imposible, se paro enfrente mío entre mis piernas-Momi, ven a domi tonmigo-ahh es tan bello mi pequeño- Claro que sí, mi amor vamos, a ver ve hacia allá para que mami pueda levantarse-me incorpore con mucho esfuerzo, me dolía la espalda, y mis pies estaban hinchados, estaba demasiado cansada.-Vamos buen mozo- tome su mano y caminamos hacia la escalera, subimos escalón por escalón, tal vez con parsimonia, pero es que mi cuerpo no daba más que eso.

Llegamos al pasillo que daba a los cuartos.

-¿Tita?-Nathan salió de su cuarto con una pijama parecida a la de Tony-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-Solo, tería despedime, ata manana tita bella, ata manana tony-Ata manana Pimo-los querubines se abrazaron despidiéndose, bese la cabecita de Nathan y se fue con su papá.-Vamos, precioso.-Tome la manito de mi hijo y fuimos a dormir. Me coloque mi pijama, fui al baño, me asee, y me metí debajo de las sabanas con mi pequeñito, quien ya había caído en un sueño profundo y luego de besar su cabecita yo también me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**(Al Día Siguiente, 22 de diciembre de 2011, como a las 12:38pm) **

-Alice, estoy cansada- habíamos pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda-Y tengo hambre, porque no paramos a comer y luego seguimos-Pero Bella acabamos de comer un pretzel-Si…pero tengo hambre otra vez, quiero una hamburguesa, anda Ali, porfisss…- hice un gran puchero, como los de ella-Vamos Alice, Bella está embarazada, ha soportado bastante, descansemos y comamos un rato ¿Si?-Rose salió en mi defensa, yo le sonreí y ensanche mi pucherito-Esta bien está bien, comamos.-Siiii, comencé a chillar-Vamos por una hamburguesa-Oh SI baby-estaba más animada de lo normal.-

Llegamos a la sección de comidas, buscamos una mesa, Las chicas fueron por la comida, el "Mall" estaba atestado de gente, decorado con grandes árboles, osos polares, estrellas colgadas en los grandes techos, grupos de coristas estaban en el centro de todo cantando los más conocidos villancicos, como "We wish you a merry christmas", o "Jingle Bells".

Regresaron con mi hamburguesa, la devore en minutos, tenía un hambre voraz. Pero al menos las compras habían terminado, solo nos quedamos unas horas más, compre algunas prendas para la bebe, Edward y Anthony, unos conjunticos hermosos. Alice y Rose, hicieron lo mismo. Luego del maratón, nos dirigimos a casa. Estaba adolorida e hinchada. Pero al menos había valido la pena.

**(Noche Buena, 24 de Diciembre de 2011, a las 12:05pm)**

El viernes había pasado sin mucho que contar, Alice junto con mamá, Esme, y Rose, habían ido a hacer las compras para la cena de navidad, este año seria en casa de Esme, en la gran mansión Cullen, yo junto con los niños y sus padres tuvimos un día de juegos y pues debo decir, que teníamos un "KinderGarden", los niños habían hecho un regalo con sus manitos para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, era lo más tierno que había visto. Anthony no me permitió ver los regalos para Edward, su hermanita y el mío, había dicho, "Momi, no, es una sopesa", y no tuve más opción que divagar en que podía ser.

Hoy era la víspera de navidad, noche buena, veinticuatro de diciembre, y todo estaba de locos, veía solo borrones de mis hermanas, mis cuñados, mi madre, y mi suegra, corrían de un lado a otro, de aquí allá, Emmett llevaba sobre sus hombros muebles, sillas, y adornos de gran tamaño, Alice bailaba de un lado a otro decorando y colocando todo en su lugar, Roselie, Esme y Renée permanecían en la cocina, preparando un centenar de cosas que olían como el banquete de los dioses, se me hacia agüita la boca, pero no me dejaban probar nada, Por lo que me fui a arreglar, junto con mi pequeño príncipe.

**Edward's POV **

Preparaba mi maleta, anoche había sido una noche agitada, una pequeña fiesta, y aunque no había estado más de unas horas estaba cansado y ansioso de llegar a casa. Mire una última vez la habitación, no dejaba nada, el día anterior había salido a la calle, había ido a encontrar algunos presentes navideños para mi esposa y mis hijos, había tenido que comprar otra maleta, llevaba unas cuantas cosas, pero ellos lo valían, eso y mucho más.

Tanya, ya me espera en el Lobby, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos en el aeropuerto, pero al llegar, no eran buenas noticias.

**Tanya's POV (Noche del viernes 23, en la fiesta navideña)**

Eran las 11:56pm estaba muy sexy vestida, quería tener mi noche con el papito de mi jefe de una vez por todas, vestía con un traje de santa, consistía en una minifalda, un top, y unas grandes botas de cuero que me llegaban a la rodilla, y por supuesto un gorrito, todo el traje era rojo con un borde felpudo color blanco, y las botas eran negras.

Estábamos en el salón, toda la maldita noche había trato de seducirlo, de tocarlo, excitarlo, pero el muy flácido no me prestaba la atención merecida. Pero me vengaría, alguien gracias a lo poderoso, nos había tomado una foto juntos, mis piernas llegaban a su torso el estaba sentado, mis senos rebotaban prácticamente en su cara, y su mano en mi cintura, eso mataría a la ¡GORDA! ¡DESABRIDA! De su mujercita, y nada me causaría mas placer que eso.

**(Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Seattle, como a las 5:35pm)**

Tome mi teléfono del bolso, busque la foto, la examine, cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo peor, y eso me fascinaba. Escribí un lindo titulo, "La mejor Navidad", lo adjunte debajo de la foto y le di enviar, en pocos minutos la gorda lo vería, y le pagaría lo que fuese a cualquiera que me trajera una foto de su cara al verla. (Risas)

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Edward hablo-Nada, solo algo que imagine.- (Mas risas)

**Edward's POV **

El vuelo desde New York, se había retrasado pero gracias a dios habíamos llegado a tiempo, aunque en realidad, al llegar no eran buenas noticias las que me esperaban.

Las Calles estaban cerradas, la nieve era increíble, eran más de 15 centímetros de nieve en las calles, y el tráfico era de los mil demonios. El taxista, iba prácticamente a unos 20km/h y eso me frustraba, sabía que las vías estaban cubiertas de hielo pero era imposible ir tan lento.

Esto no podía empeorar.

**Bella's POV**

Ya estábamos listos, yo vestía un lindo vestido rojo de mamá, con detalles blancos, muy hermoso, mi pequeño príncipe, tenía unos pantalones negros, con botitas, y una camisa de vestir de cuadritos rojos, y verdes, estaba para comérselo.

Los demás también estaban muy guapos, todos parecían modelos, o ángeles, Nathan vestía un lindo pantalón azul marino, con zapatos de color café, la camisa era celeste claro, y tenía un chaleco de tela suave color gris, muy digno de las creaciones de Alice. La pequeña hadita de mi sobrina, vestía con vestido Fucsia, con medias pantis color crema y un pequeño suéter crema también que le llegaba a la altura del busto que a mi pequeña no le saldría dentro de muchos años, (Sonreí) estaba preciosa.

Al bajar busque mi teléfono quería ver si tenía noticias de Edward, al prenderlo mire primero la hora eran las 7:38pm, lo desbloquee y mire mi bandeja de entrada, tenía un mensaje pero no precisamente el que esperaba, era de un número desconocido. Lo abrí con cierta vacilación y me sobresalte mucho.

-¡NO! ¡MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA!-un dolor punzante azoto mi espalda, grite y chille de dolor-¡AHHH!- una contracción.- ¡AHHH!-

-¡BELLA! ¿Qué PASA? HABLAME-Alice, duele. -sentí un liquido recorrer mis piernas, baje mi mirada, moviéndome un poco, y lo que vi fue sangre…-¡BELLA! SE TE ROMPIO LA FUENTE, YA VIENE EL BEBE- Alice gritaba por toda la casa, enseguida llegaron todos, Emmett me cargo en brazos, Rose llamo al hospital para que estuvieran listos, Carlisle estaba allá, moviendo cielo y tierra para que su cuarto nieto tuviera toda la atención.

-MALDITA SEA ALICE RAPIDO-manejaba a 150Km/h pero en este momento para mí era lento. Por mis mejillas bajaban gruesas lágrimas. Y en mi cabeza solo una pregunta estaba ¿Por qué? Pero una contracción me llego, una muy fuerte, y caí en la cuenta de que en este momento lo que importaba era mi bebe.-Rose, por favor, cuenta los minutos entre cada contracción. Otra, y otra y otra más.-Bella estas teniendo contracciones cada 3 minutos. – ¡OH DIOS! ¡AHHHH!-Bella respiremos juntas, inhala exhala, dentro fuera, dentro fuera.-trataba de respirar pero el dolor era horrible, algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

Al llegar al hospital, ya todos nos esperaban, mi suegro hizo lo imposible para que todo estuviera listo, mi ginecólogo ya había llegado, el Doctor Demitri.-Muy bien Bella, ¿cómo estás?-¿COMO DEMONIOS CREE QUE ESTOY?-Ok veo que muy bien. ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?-Cada tres minutos-dijo Rose- Muy bien estamos listos, pasen al quirófano.-Doctor puede acercarse.-el obedeció, lo agarre del cuello de su camisa con rabia y le grite-¡MUEVASE!-

**Alice's POV**

Bella estaba en labor de parto, pero esa actitud no era normal, si bueno la rabia y los gritos eran normales al parir una mujer Swan, pero las lagrimas y el dolor que veía en sus ojos, necesitaba hablar con Edward. Marque su número y espere.

-Hola Alice ya estoy en camino, pero es que hay mucho tráfico-Edward…-¿Qué pasa Alice?-Edward…Bella entro en labor de parto, estamos en el hospital en este momento-¿QUE? ¿Y cómo están?- ya están en el quirófano.-OH POR DIOS ALICE- Edward… ¿has hablado con ella?-No, no desde ayer en la mañana ¿Por qué?- es que la note un poco rara, como triste-El iba a hablar pero en ese momento llego Rose y me entrego el teléfono de Bella, estaba desbloqueado, y en el pude ver esa foto- ¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¿Cómo PUDISTE? BELLA NO SE MERECE ESTO- ALICE, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Alguien le envió una foto de ti, con la zorra de estúpida secretaria vestida de RAMERA, Y déjame decirte que apareces muy contento-MALDICION, esa PUTA FOTO, me la tomaron unos clientes, y no me pude negar, pero TU sabes que yo sería incapaz de engallarla Alice, SERIA INCAPAZ, YO LA AMO- Bueno Edward eso no importa en este momento, tu esposa y tu hija están en peligro de morir, Edward mueve tu culo para acá ya mismo.- Si Alice, voy corriendo si es necesario- Corte la llamada.

Y cerré la bandeja de entrada de bella. Nadie tenía que enterarse.

**Edward's POV**

-Señor será que puede ir más rápido-Lo siento pero no puedo, el trafico y el hielo en las calles me lo impiden-MALDITA SEA, TOME, GRACIAS.- Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del carro, me coloque los bolsos alrededor del cuello, y Salí corriendo por las calles, esos años compitiendo tendrían que ayudar en algo. La nieve caía con determinación, hacia frio, y la brisa me golpeaba los ojos, pero tenía que llegar.

**Bella's POV**

-ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME, ESTOY PARIENDO MALDICION-Grite por enésima vez.-Tranquila señora respire-TRANQUILA MIS NALGAS, SOLO MUEVANSE- todos llegaron en ese momento, el doctor, las enfermeras, todos con tapa bocas y guantes hipoalergénicos.

-Muy bien Bella abre-Abrí mis piernas y sentí como el doctor con su mano sentía- Bueno Bella la bebe ya viene, solo que tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, puede o no ser un riesgo, puede asfixiarse, así que solo te voy a pedir que pujes. Cuando te diga- ¡Ahhh! Duele.-Ok Bella, 1, 2, 3, Puja.- ¡AHHHH!-otra vez Puja- ¡AHHHH!-Puja- ¡AHHHHH!- Como dolía carajo- pero en el momento en que escuche ese llanto, todo dolor desapareció dentro de mi- ¿Dónde ESTA? DENMELA- El llanto se alejaba-NO ¿DONDE LA LLEVAN? ES MIA- Ese instante una enfermera se acerco y me sedo, y segundos después todo se convirtió en penumbras e inconsciencia.

**Edward's POV **

No podía ver ni mierda, todo era neblina, nieve, más neblina y más nieve. Corría con todas las fuerzas que tenia, podía reconocer un par de cosas, ya estaba cerca de la carretera que daba a la clínica. Más o menos en unos 10 minutos llegaba.

Corrí unos kilómetros más. Y divise no muy lejos una luz blanca y una ambulancia, y agradecí a Dios el que me ayudara a llegar.

Seguí hasta información donde llegue y explote- Isabella Cullen ¿Dónde está?-es usted pariente de la señorita-SI DEMONIOS ES MI ESPOSA ESTUPIDA, SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA-Mire señor no me importa si es primo hermano o amante, no me hable así- Ok discúlpeme, ¿podría usted decirme donde CARAJOS esta mi esposa?-Habitación 664-Corrí una vez más ese día, y me encontré con mi familia-¡EDWARD! ¡HIJO!-Mamá, ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están?-Hijo…-Mamá habla- Bella está dormida, tuvieron que sedarla, y la bebe está en la incubadora- sus ojos estaban llorosos, en mi se desplomo, y rompió cada fragmento de mi corazón, de mi alma y de mi ser, no pude evitar derrumbarme, caí de rodillas en el suelo, y comenzó en mis ojos un llanto silencioso-

-¡Papi!-Anthony mi pequeño-Tony se aferro a mí con toda su fuerza, lloraba en mi pecho, y yo no dude un segundo en acobijarlo y protegerlo-Papi, ¿Dode tan momi, y mi manita?- No lo sé pequeño, no lo sé, pero te prometo que estarán bien-

-¿Los parientes de Isabella y Reneesme Cullen?-Me levante con mi hijo en brazos, todos los demás se quedaron de pie atrás de mi-Yo soy el padre y esposo- Muy bien- Pues como primero Lo felicito por ser padre de una niña hermosa y sana, la bebe esta fuera de peligro, prácticamente fue un milagro, se estaba asfixiando, el cordón se enrollo en su cuello de una manera que en otra ocasión no habría sobrevivido, pero creo que en esta navidad ese fue su milagrito, luego de quitarle el cordón del cuello, la colocamos en observación, duro unos minutos en la incubadora, pero no paso a mayores, señor Cullen su hija es una guerrera, y a sobrevivido sin ningún problema.-Un peso se quito de mi cuerpo y vi la luz al final del túnel.-Su esposa, en cambio, tuvimos que sedarla, estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, sufrió un poco en el parto, estará adolorida pero está bien. Creo que en cuanto su esposa recupere el sentido, les darán de alta ya que, no hay ningún inconveniente.-Sonreí de oreja a oreja, mire al doctor a los ojos, me acerque y lo abrace muy fuerte, Tony también hizo lo mismo que su padre, y juntos le dimos las Gracias, y le deseamos una Feliz Navidad. Se retiro unos minutos después, luego de desearnos muchos buenos deseos, a mí, y al resto de la familia.- ¿Alice?- ¿si Edward?-Tony, ve con tu tita Ali ¿Si? Papá tiene que hacer una llamada, no me tardo-Ta ben papi- ese es mi campeón, Gracias Alice-ella me miro de una manera que me dijo que sabia a que llamada me refería-

Camine con paso rápido, y llegue afuera, saque mi teléfono y marque- ¿Diga?-¿Tanya?-Oh Hola Edward ¿Qué Ocurre?-Pues no mucho, normalmente no pierdo mis estribos pero quiero decirte que…ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA, VETE CON TU RABO ENTRE LAS PATAS, EL LUNES A PRIMERA HORA QUIERO VER TUS COSAS FUERA DE MI EMPRESA, SI LAS LLEGO A VER TE PROMETO QUE LAS TIRO POR LA MALDITA VENTANA. AH Y TE DIGO QUE PIERDES TU TIEMPO GOLFA, MI ESPOSA ES DIESMIL VECES MAS HERMOSA QUE TU, ESTUPIDA RAMERA. Corte la llamada no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Respire profundo y sentí, como cada musculo tenso se relajaba, y solo quedaba en riesgo mi corazón, porque aun quedaba enfrentar, y explicarle a la reina de la terquedad, Mi esposa, que nada de eso era cierto. Algo bueno, es que todas mis llamadas se graban, y le iba a mostrar la que acababa de tener con esa, y al menos eso ayudaría un poco.

**Bella's POV**

Caminaba por las calles de Seattle, era diciembre, al menos eso creía, ya que las aceras estaban cubiertas de nieve, también caía una leve capa de copitos, no había nadie, y aunque todas las luces estaban encendidas, ninguna persona se veía, yo me encontraba tranquila, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, con botas felpudas, un suéter celeste, con una chaqueta gris y un gorrito azul. Seguía caminando buscaba algo o a alguien. Hacia frio, por rutina lleve mis manos al vientre, mi tripa no estaba, comencé a asustarme, me desespere, gire sobre mis pies, una y otra vez, gritaba, pero no había respuesta, hasta que en la última vuelta, a lo lejos, divise tres siluetas, una grande y otras dos más pequeñas. Corrí hacia esas personas, y al llegar me tire a unos fuertes brazos-Mami.- ¿Anthony?- ¿Qué tienes mami?-Bebe, nada, solo que pensé que ya no iban a llegar. Unos bracitos, pequeños y suaves me estrujaron por el cuello, era mi pequeña, mi bebe, la que por nueve largos meses tuve en mi vientre, mi tripita, solo que ya no era más una bebe, era una niña de grandes rizos cobrizos, que le llegaban a la altura de la espalda, sus ojos eran color chocolate, sus mejillas lucían un rosa hermoso, y su sonrisa estaba formada por pequeños y redondos dientitos de leche. Me sonreía con dulzura, y su manita estaba en mi mejilla. Le Sonreí, levante mi vista un poco más a la derecha, al portador de los brazos enrollados en mi espalda, y me instale en unos orbes esmeraldas, me miraban con amor, con alegría, le abrace con toda la fuerza del mundo, y lo bese. Me sentía enorme, mi corazón esta hinchado, y palpitaba tan a prisa que creía morir. Comenzamos a caminar otra vez, éramos los cuatro juntos, vestidos de una manera muy similar, íbamos descendiendo por las calles cubiertas de nieve, riendo y unidos, sin problemas ni inseguridades, y entonces recordé la foto, y lo mire deteniéndonos en un parque, los niños corrieron a jugar, y él me guio a una banca, nos sentamos y el tomo mis manos.

-Bella, Te amo, y no importa cuántas personas intenten acerté creer lo contrario, yo te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar, cuando tengas dudas, solo mira mis ojos y ellos no te mentirán jamás… -lo mire y tuve que creerle, sus ojos lo decían todo, y todo era perfecto, mire a mis hijos que nos miraban sonriendo y entonces supe que nada estaría mal esta navidad…Luego Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, sentí que despertaba de un largo sueño, una luz blanca brillante me cegó, y tuve que cerrar de nuevo los ojos, una mano me apretaba la mía, deje que mis ojos se acoplaran a la luz, y entonces los pude ver…

Toda mi familia estaba distribuida por la gran habitación, me sonreían, voltee a mi izquierda, y él estaba ahí, su cabello lucia mas despeinado de lo normal, un poco húmedo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y lucían acuosos como si hubiese estado llorando, tenía un lindo rubor en sus mejillas, pero su mirada era triste, vacía, trate de hablarle pero entonces una vocecita llamo mi atención.- ¿Momi?-mi pequeño estaba en brazos de Rose, y lo traía hacia mi.- Momi, ¿tas ben?- mi bebe lloraba- Pequeño, mi amor, no llores ¿Qué ocurre?-Momi…-mi hijo lloraba como si hace años no me viera, eso rompía mi corazón, su llanto era desgarrador.-Bebe, está bien, mami esta aquí, tranquilo, mírame pequeño, mira a mami-mi bebe me miro, sus ojitos escurrían, seque sus lagrimitas y le deje un besito en la nariz.-No llores, mami está bien, muy feliz de verte, y sabes verte llorar solo me pone triste, bebe Te amo- lo bese en su cabecita y me abrazo muy fuerte.

Mire una vez más alrededor, solo quedaba Alice en la habitación, además de Edward, mi pequeño y yo-Mi amor, porque no vas con la tía Alice y le compras a mami una gran barra de chocolate ¿Si?-Ta ben momi, te amo-se sorbió la nariz y me beso, luego de abrazarme otra vez, se fue con Alice no sin antes mirarme otra vez y lanzarme un beso, y despedirse con la mano, su beso lo atrape en el aire y lo sujete en mi corazón y le dije-Te amo- dije un "Gracias Alice, te amo" sin emitir ningún sonido, se que ella lo entendió. Ahora venia la parte difícil, aun sentía su mano sobre la mía, así que, lo mire a los ojos y apreté su mano, muy fuerte, con la confianza que siempre hemos tenido.-Bella…-Shhhh, Edward, no hables, solo déjame mirarte-Lo tome por la mejilla, y sus ojos se fundieron con los míos, chocolate y esmeralda, uno solo, en ellos solo había amor, y ganas de pedir disculpas por algo que sé que no había hecho. Le sonreí, el parecía anonadado, pero igual así me sonrío, impulse mi mano con su rostro más cerca del mío, y lo bese, lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, él me correspondió, y me tomo de la barbilla.

-Te amo-Yo te amo más…pero Bella yo solo quería…-Shhh calla, no importa, sé que es mentira, tus ojos no mienten, te amo, me amas, que importa lo demás-Te amo mujer, eres la mejor,-(Suspiros) tu eres mi vida Edward-y tú la mía Bella-

Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante-dijo. Y en ese momento una enfermera entro empujando una cunita, con un pequeño bulto rosa. MI hija. Me incorpore lo más rápido que pude, y la muchacha la coloco con mucha delicadeza en mis brazos, era una cosita hermosa.-La felicito, su hija es muy hermosa-Gracias-Me sonrió, y se fue. Edward se acerco a nosotras y nos rodeo con sus brazos, mi niña mantenía sus ojitos cerrados.-Es hermosa-pero al hablar, los abrió de sopetón, sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos, estiro su manito y la poso en mi pecho-Te reconoce-ahora lo miro a él-A ti igual- (Suspiros). Edward la miraba como si toda su vida girara alrededor de ella, de mi y su hijo, su familia, lo amaba tanto.- ¿Quieres cargarla?-Claro que quiero ¿Te importa?-No por supuesto, tenla.-La tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, vi como sus ojos centellaban, era la imagen perfecta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con mi pequeña, y lo escuche susurrar.-Eres nuestro pequeño milagrito, ya no te dejare que corras peligro mi princesita, tu _"Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad Perfecto", _mis ojos escocieron, y no pude evitar llorar.

Esta sin duda seria la navidad perfecta.

**(12 Años después)**

-¡Mamá!-Nessie grito desde el piso de arriba- ¿Qué ocurre?-no encuentro mis zapatos mamá-mi hija ya había crecido tenía 12 años, era una niña hermosa, su rizos cobrizos le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos eran grandes y achocolatados, su figura aunque aún no se desarrollaba del todo, era curvilínea, simplemente hermosa, y hoy era 24 de diciembre habían pasado 12 años desde su nacimiento, era su cumpleaños y noche buena, por lo que nos preparábamos para ir a casa de Rose este año. - Mira están en esa caja- le dije.-Oh si, ahí están, Gracias Mamá, te amo. Bese su cabeza,-yo también mi vida.

Mi hijo, Anthony, ya tenía 14 años, era un hombrecito hecho y derecho. Y me enorgullecía mucho. Pero por sobre todo, estaba mi querido Edward, que no cambiaba nunca, con su hermosa forma de ser y amarnos de una manera tan devota. (Suspiros) Mi familia era perfecta.

**(A las 11:55pm en casa de Rose)**

**Renesme's POV **

Estaba sola afuera en el jardín, en el gran roble, sobre un columpio, mis padres, tíos, primos, abuelos y amigos de familia, estaban adentro esperando que llegara la navidad para abrir los regalos, yo me sentía bien aquí afuera mirando las estrellas.

Me balanceaba de un lado a otro, muy despacio, siguiendo un vaivén. Sentí como alguien llegaba desde atrás, y me mecía.

-¿Por qué tan sola?-era él…ese muchacho, que me hacia delirar, que hacía que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, y mi corazón se desbocara, era…Alec, ese niño de ojos como el cielo y el mar.-No lo sé, quise escapar un rato.-Que curioso, yo quería hablar contigo a solas, ¿Puedo?-Oh Dios-Claro, dime… ¿Qué pasa?-Nessie, yo…ah-aww, estaba tartamudeando.-yo quería decirte que desde que te conozco, me hiciste sentir algo muy especial, desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ti…en tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la manera en como muerdes tu labio inferior, en tu suave cabello, que me causa cosquillas al rozarme, Nessie yo…yo te amo…-Oh mi Dios.-Ah, ah, yo…-está bien tranquila, si tu no sientes lo mismo, olvida que esto paso, si…podemos dejarlo pasar-no no, no seas idiota, Alec yo…tu, tu también me gustas-mis mejillas ardieron como nunca antes en ese momento.-¿De verdad?-Si…-me abrazo, yo también lo hice.

Y luego de unos segundos, me coloco un hermoso collar, tenía una A gravada, era un corazón a la mitad, y el suyo tenía una R, era hermoso, le mire a los ojos y bese su mejilla, las mías para que decirlo, estaban ardiendo, pero no importaba estaba con una persona increíble, me quería, yo lo quería, y eso es lo que importaba, este era _"Mi pedacito de Cielo" _la mejor familia, y el mejor compañero.

**Edward's POV**

Miraba por la ventana, cuando Bella se acerco y me susurro al oído.-Calma, está creciendo.-Bufe-Ese mocoso, va a ver…-Me golpeo-y eso porque demonios fue…-Edward Anthony Cullen, es tu hija sí, pero está creciendo ya no es una niña…-lo sé lo sé, pero…si la lástima, es mi bebita…lo matare…-Bebe…-No, es mía…-no es tuya…es de la vida, tu eres su padre si, ella jamás dejara de ser tu hija, pero tienes que dejarla volar…-Bueno pero si le hace algo… le sacare los ojos y me los comeré con sopa…-Oh Edward te amo-Yo te amo aun más-la bese, y pude sentir como volaba, sin duda la navidad era el mejor momento para perdonar, y seguir adelante. Y en el amor nada era imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Bueno, este OS es para el "Contest Sintiendo la Navidad", es mi primer concurso y pues debo admitirlo estoy súper nerviosa. : S Jajaja. Espero que les gustara, y si es así, pues pueden votar por la historia, mediante el poll de la cuenta. Si se les complica buscarlo con el link de arriba (que es sin espacios) también pueden buscar la cuenta de autor con el siguiente nombre, "Contest Sintiendo la Navidad" colocan ese nombre en search y ahí les aparece, recuerden es una cuenta no una historia xD Las votaciones comenzaran el 22 de diciembre de 2011 hasta el 5 de enero de 2012, y los resultados serán el 6 de enero de 2012, día de reyes, : D**

**Espero sus opiniones amores. **

**Ahora, los retos:**

**La Canción: es una frase que esta subrayada, es dicha por Edward, también se repite la letra en la carta, y en otra conversación entre ellos.**

**La Frase: es dicha por Edward cuando tiene a la bebe en brazos.**

**La Imagen: es el sueño de Bella. **

**Bueno Gracias.**

**Personalmente me encanto la parte de Reneesme y Alec. ¡Aw! Me encanta esa pareja. Algún día hare algo para ellos. : 3 Y pues para que decirles que me encantaron Edward y Bella. Pues son mis personajes favoritos. Bueno solo denme sus opiniones ¿Si? Las apreciaría muchísimo. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Chicas seguidoras de "Ice in Fire" actualizare esta semana. Prometo no desaparecer. **

**PD: Disculpen si encuentran algo horror ortográfico. Gracias. **

* * *

><p><em>Y recuerden, la Navidad, es época de amar, perdonar, olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente y construir el futuro.<em>

_Agradezcamos a Dios, lo bueno y lo malo que nos pasa, porque si es así, no es en vano, siempre posee una razón, un propósito para aprender y mejorar como personas._

_: )_


End file.
